forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartwarder
| used-by = Spellcasters devoted to Sune | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 196-197 }} Heartwarders are devoted spellcasters devoted to the worship of the goddess Sune. Heartwarders follow the teachings of their patron goddess and seek to encourage love and enjoyment of all things in life. Heartwarders often serve wealthy patrons and in turn are served by others to help bring together men and women seeking love and intimacy, as well as to bring pure pleasure through art, music, and other enjoyable pursuits. Sometimes, heartwarders are forced to take a less peaceful route and members of the order oppose all forms of cruelty and tyranny. Although heartwarders do not relish battle, they are thrilled by the pursuit of beauty or joy and are accepting of the fact that sometimes these goals cannot be obtained by any other means. Even so, Sune's Heartwarders are rarely soldiers by choice and prefer instead to shield others from harm. Abilities Because of Sune's love of joy and distaste for violence, many of the abilities learned and used by heartwarders avoid direct harm, instead charming opponents or healing allies. In part because of this peaceful approach as well as the high charm most heartwarders exhibit, enemies often display remorse when fighting experienced heartwarders, a reluctance which can harm their ability to fight. Through divine grace, heartwarders' tears can be magically changed into the waters of Evergold, a pool of water holy to Sunites. When collected, this water acts as a deadly weapon that can cause a Heartwarder's enemies to take deadly damage to which they are most vulnerable. With more experience, heartwarders can also use their tears to make a love potion valued highly by the faithful. With a similar degree of training heartwarders, through Sune's touch, can heal others as their own flesh is mended. The ability known as lips of rapture allows some heartwarders to charge their kiss with divine power, bringing sensations of complete pleasure to any she bestows it upon. This kiss blesses those it touches, granting them increased resistance against magical effects for a short duration. Unfortunately, the prayer also sometimes confuses and dazes the recipient. A similar ability is the Sune's kiss prayer, which fills an enemy with overwhelming infatuation, causing the foe's morale to decline with each blow they see the heartwarder take. Another prayer used by heartwarders is siren voice, gained after only a little training, which allows heartwarders to hone their voice into a sweet and enchanting sound that weakens the will of their enemies, enchanting them. So great is the love heartwarders have for their fellow sentients that, once per day, a heartwarder might choose to use their divine power to absorb blows for an ally, reducing the lethality of the strike. Other abilities are less common among heartwarders. Though all heartwarders rely heavily on their innate charisma, some heartwarders are so confident in their own abilities of persuasion and strength of belief that they inspire this same confidence in others, increasing their personal charm and strength of personality. With advanced training a heartwarder might achieve perfect union with the ideals of their goddess, becoming a personification of those ideals. At this point a heartwarder becomes, if they are not already, a fey creature, immune to spells targeting only humanoid creatures yet vulnerable to those that affect fey. References Category:Organizations of Sune Category:Paragon paths Category:Prestige classes Category:Worshipers of Sune Category:Specialty priest classes